La trampa
by Serenich
Summary: Para Serena su vida pasada había quedado mas que enterrada en el olvido. Pero a veces no puedes escapar al destino y tienes que enfrentarte por última a aquel que fue tu amor y hoy se ha convertido en tu mayor enemigo. Trama sobre robos, pásate y déjame tu opinión ;)


"_No entres docilmente en la noche oscura"_

Serena cerró la puerta de su casa dando un portazo, y avanzó siguiéndole incrédula y furiosa a partes iguales. ¡Qué bochorno! Jamás había sentido aquella vergüenza y humillación delante de todos sus amigos. Vale que todo el mundo sabía que Serena y su pareja no llevaban en absoluto una vida modélica, pero aquello pasaba de castaño a oscuro.

**¡Mírame cuando te hablo! **– gritó ella arrojando el bolso de mano contra el sofá de terciopelo granate que presidía un gran salón, adornado de lujos y riquezas.

El hombre siguió andando por el pasillo y se metió en el vestidor. No tenía ganas de discusiones. No quería ni tener que justificarse ante un comportamiento que el mismo consideraba deplorable. Antes de hacerlo prefería morir. El orgullo le cegaba casi siempre, y en su familia la palabra perdón jamás había existido. Y todo indicaba que aquella no iba a ser la primera vez que la pronunciaría.

**He dicho que me mires **– gritó ella en el umbral del vestidor, avanzando violentamente hacia la mole que se encontraba en frente.

**Serena, tómate una copa y relájate **– dijo él en tono despectivo.

**La copa me la estaría tomando en la fiesta de no ser por ti **– gritó Serena perdiendo la poca compostura que le quedaba.

**Son todos unos snobs. No se que querías que hiciera….**-murmuró el desabrochándose la corbata.

C**omportarte como una persona normal. Eso es lo que tenías que haber hecho. Pero no. Tu siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo** – bufó ella apoyándose contra la pared.

El hombre la miró con sus ojos penetrantes. ¿Qué el siempre lo arruinaba todo? La furia comenzó a apoderarse de él y supo que si no huía pronto de aquel pequeño lugar se mascaría la tragedia.

**Hablaremos mañana** – dijo en tono sereno mientras se dirigía a la habitación matrimonial.

**¡No quiero hablar mañana!** – se quejó ella – **Ahora o nunca.**

El hombre la miró y cuadró los hombros. Sabía que aquella conversación no empezaba bien, pero seguro que acabaría peor.

**Está bien, Serena. Habla.**

**¿Por qué no pudiste tener tus manos quietas? ¿Es una especie de enfermedad o compulsión extraña? **– le reprochó la rubia sonrojada por la ira.

**Es mi trabajo.**

Ella efervesció. Odiaba la aparente calma de él en situaciones como aquellas. Nada mas lejos de la realidad, pues sabía que de un momento a otro, el huracán estallaría. Ahora mismo se encontraba en medio del ojo de la tormenta.

**Pensé que te había quedado claro antes de ir a la fiesta como nos teníamos que comportar. Sabes que era importante para mi** – trató de calmarse y respiró. No lo consiguió.

**No entiendo que tiene esa gente que yo no pueda darte. Mira a tu alrededor. Tienes una vida mejor de lo que muchos quisieran** – inquirió él.

Serena abrió mucho los ojos. No podía creer que estuviera diciendo aquello. Él. Siempre había sido él. Desde que iban juntos a clase en el Instituto hasta ahora. Pero la sombra de la codicia y la sobervia empezaban a apoderarse de aquel muchacho de ojos cálidos del que siempre había estado enamorada.

**¡Esta vida no es real!** – gritó ella para perplejidad de aquel hombre que la miraba fijamente.

**Esta vida no es real …-**repitió él como si tratase de descifrar el significado de esas palabras en otro idioma.

Río de manera cínica mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca. Su sonrisa de mantuvo ahí, como si estuviese congelada, hasta que la ira se apoderó de él.

**¿Te parece que esto no es real?** – dijo señalándole una enorme lámina de Jacksles sobre la cama de matrimonio. **¿O esto?** – señaló su reloj de oro macizo. **¿Qué hay de real en esto Serena?** – grito cogiéndola de la muñeca y llevándola frente a un gran espejo. **¡Mirate! Eres lo que eres gracias a mi.**

**Estás loco** – susurró ella sorprendida de ver en lo que se había convertido su amor. **Loco.**

**¡Loco por ti! ¡Todo lo que he hecho en mi vida fue para darte la vida que querías tener!**

**¿Y a que precio? Dime, ¿de verdad crees que merece la pena?** – sollozó ella mirándole en el reflejo del cristal.

Él relajó las facciones y se alejó un par de pasos. Había llegado demasiado lejos.

**Me preguntas si merece la pena. La respuesta es sí. Es tarde. Me voy a dormir** – dijo girándose sobre sus pasos en dirección al cuarto de baño.

**No puedo seguir viviendo esta situación. Necesito llevar una vida normal. Como cualquier chica de mi edad.**

Él se paró a medio camino y entendió que aquello era el inicio del fin. La crónica de una muerte anunciada. Dos personas completamente opuestas, que se habían mantenido unidas por el amor que se profesaban. Él había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano para hacer a Serena feliz, incluso había llegado a arriesgar su propia vida con tal de verla sonreír. Pero parecía que aquello no era suficiente.

**De verdad que no puedo seguir viviendo así **– sollozó confiando en que el hombre de su vida entraría finalmente en razón.

**Entonces vete. Pero si lo haces, no vuelvas a buscarme, porque yo ya no estaré.**

Fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó de él. Después se encerró en el baño y su amargura se hizo más latente en la soledad de la habitación en la que habían vivido tantos momentos. Se miró en el espejo. El reflejo le devolvía la imagen de una mujer elegante, con unas joyas exquisitas y un vestido hermoso que le sentaba como un guante. Pero más allá de eso, solo veía una chica destrozada y solitaria. Puede que a él le compensase aquella vida, pero Serena buscaba algo más. Con la poca valentía que le quedaba giró sobre sí misma, y tomó la puerta para irse para siempre de aquella casa. Aquella casa que había acogido el fruto del amor que profesaba hacia su pareja.

Darien Shields y ella acababan de romper.

Nota de Serenich:

He vuelto chicas. Con más fuerza que nunca y con un nuevo pseudónimo. Algunas de vosotras supongo que me recordarán por ser la autora de Amor improbable y Operación Shields. Lamentablemente mi cuenta quedó inutilizada, perdiendo todas las historias que había escrito tanto en el ordenador como en la web de FF. Supongo que confíe en la persona que no debía y fui muy poco cautelosa en este aspecto. No quiero ahondar en mas explicaciones, porque a buen entendendor pocas palabras bastan.

Espero que les guste esta nueva historia, y me acompañen en el desarrollo de ella como lo hicieron con mis otras dos historias. ¿Qué creeis que va a suceder en el primer capítulo de la historia? ¿A que se dedicaba Darien? ¿Serena se arrepentirá de haberle dejado?

Nos vemos en el capítulo 1


End file.
